


Used To This

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: She could get used to this.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> Camila Cabello - Used To This
> 
> I left some lyrics out that didn't fit ellick/I couldn't fit for them 😬
> 
> I'm obsessed with Camila's new album so here we go~

_oh, it's the strangest feeling_   
_midnight, I'm not leaving_   
_no, for once, I think I'll stay_   
_oh, I say your name, just listen_   
_doesn't it sound different?_   
_never whispered it this way_

Her eyes were trained on the digital clock on his nightstand, watching as the numbers turned from 11:59 to 12:00.

Midnight..and for the first time ever she was still here, staying in his bed laying beside him. It was a strange feeling...but a welcome one. Usually by now she would be on her way back to her own apartment. For once she was staying, and for once he didn't ask her to leave and didn't expect her to. 

"Nick." She whispered, her voice soft with a warm tone to it. Ellie had said his name plenty of times before, but this time there was an underlying tone to it. Admiration, warmth, a sprinkle of love. 

It was different, the first time his name had left her lips in this way.

Ellie felt her breath stutter for a second as he looked at her. Nick's eyes were looking at her full of the same emotions her whisper held, literally taking her breath away. 

_yeah it's gonna take me a minute,_   
_but I could get used to this_   
_the feeling of your fingertips,_   
_the feeling of another kiss_

Nick's fingers trailed along her arm gently, his other playing with her own fingers. It was a small action but an oddly relaxing one. To her, it showed how comfortable he was. She had seen many sides of Nick but this was a new one. All the stress was gone, he was relaxed and comfortable, not ready to jump up and take action if need be, a gentle look on his face that she had seen glimpses of before but nothing like this. 

His fingers going down her arm were now on her thigh, tracing invisible shapes almost as if he was trying to memorize every inch of skin.

A shiver went through her at his touch.

She tilted her head up to look at him only to see him looking right at her.

"Hey." He whispered, a small almost dorky smile gracing his lips.

Her heart skipped. That was new too. "Hey." She whispered back, a small sound that was close to a giggle leaving her. Another new thing.

Nick leaned in and kissed her so softly and gently, but it still made her toes curl and her body tingle.

She could get used to this.

_no, I never did like tequila,_   
_but there's somethin' bout when I see ya_   
_think I need a drink_   
_and the callouses on your fingers,_   
_I admired them from a distance_   
_now they're on my cheek_

It was an odd thing to feel, but when Ellie looked at him there was this overwhelming feeling that stirred up these nervous butterflies in her. She had never felt that with Jake or Qasim. Sure they made her feel things but nothing this overwhelming.

She never did like tequila, beer being her preferred drink of choice, but those feelings when seeing him made her feel like she needed a drink just to calm her nerves. 

Nick pulled his fingers away from hers, moving to rest them on her cheek, his hand cupping her face.

Ellie could feel the callouses on his fingers from the gym that she had admired from a distance, the times she could feel it against her arm quickly by him grabbing her before he'd let go. 

But now they were on her cheek, and it wasn't something she thought she'd like but..

She could get used to this.

_oh, I've known you forever_   
_now, I know you better_   
_let's just get carried away_   
_oh, and it bears repeating_   
_how hard my heart's beating_   
_when you tell me I should stay_

Thinking about it, it was a little crazy.

Ellie had known him for four years and while it wasn't as long as some friendships, to her it felt like she knew him forever..four years of seeing each other practically every day was a long time. 

But as this thing between them shifted, she started to know him better and in a different way. 

"You should stay." He suddenly whispered, the same exact way she did when whispering his name.

Ellie bit her lip trying to hide the large smile trying to take over as she snuggled in closer. Immediately he held her to him, his arm around her a little tight as if making sure she really wasn't leaving.

"I planned to."

Her heart beat faster in her chest, she wouldn't be surprised if he could feel it. She had wanted him to ask her to stay for so long.

Nick kissed her again, both of them smiling into the kiss.

She could get used to this.

_ah, ah, ah, I could get used to this_   
_definitely_


End file.
